The present invention concerns a spotlight for use in bodies of water, in particular as a part of a water fountain, comprising at least one lighting unit for illuminating fountains, water jets or the like. Moreover, the invention concerns a water fountain with a jet pipe for generating a fountain.
In the prior art water fountains are known that have fountains illuminated by spotlights that are individually arranged about the jet. These spotlights are positioned underneath the water surface in order to enable cooling by means of the water of the spotlights that will become hot. This means a loss of luminous intensity for the illumination of the fountain above the water level, which fountain can be comprised of one or several water jets.
It is an object of the present invention to improve the disadvantageous prior art and in particular to provide a spotlight for use in wet areas or in the field of bodies of water and a corresponding water fountain which provide sufficient luminous intensities and have at the same time a compact size.